Prank
by EvilMudkip
Summary: You and Dave pull the best pranks.


In the eyes of someone 'normal you're becoming more socially withdrawn and unresponsive by the day. Your sleeping schedule that was once consistent is now in shambles. But to you, this is completely normal. Your dad noticed something at first, but he shrugged it off as a phase. Of course, that's all it is. A phase.  
You log onto your computer and pull up pesterchum. There's always one person online, no more, no less. His name is Dave and he's your only real friend. Sometimes he talks to you through text, other time you see him and he speaks to you. He's a true friend and a great friend, one whom you can depend on no matter what. It's nice to have someone who cares about you like that, one that's everywhere with you. Today he's standing in front of you, waving. He's wearing the same clothes he always does with his shades that cover his eyes. One day you'll see them, he promised that much.  
"Hey John," you hear him say. You grin and wave at him.  
"Heey Dave! How have you been?" you ask him, laughing. You love talking to him.  
"Not bad," he says with a straight face. "How about yourself?"  
"I've been great, but I missed you!" you tell him honestly. You do miss him, a lot.  
"Ahaaha, missed you too," he says. He walks over to one of your shelves and looks at the artefacts that are lying on it. His face switches from its normal static expression for a split second to something covered in a red liquid, you swear it's blood. You jump back in surprise, but when you look at him again the blood is gone. Raising his eyebrows at you, he asks you if you're alright and you just nod.  
"Well, if that's the case, I have an idea. A prank." Your face brightens immediately. You love pranks, after all, you are the pranking master. Dave is really good at thinking up pranks. You remember the last one you two pulled.

_"Okay, so, what you have to do," he had told you. "Is you have to take that gun," he said, gesturing towards the pistol on the ground between you "and you have to fire it at that dog that lives up the street. Bec, you know? He's been the one shitting on your garden and your dad will be proud of you for stopping him." You loved making your dad proud, so you clapped your hands excitedly and did what he said. The both of you went outside and jumped over a wooden fence in your neighbourhood and hid behind it. The pistol fit through a hole in the fence perfectly, so you had a good aim. The dog named Bec who belonged to a girl named Jade in the neighbourhood was bounding along the street, as per usual. He always shat in people's gardens, and it really pissed your dad off.  
"Okay, Dave," you said, turning up to face him. "What do I do?"  
"Alright, aim the pistol towards the dog, at his head."  
"At his head? Dave, are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Don't worry. It won't hurt him. It's just a prank."  
"Are you sure?" you had asked, alarmed.  
"Do you want your dad to be proud of you or not?"  
That had made the decision for you.  
"Okay..." you had been reluctant, but as Dave said this was just a prank. You were just going to scare this dog and make your dad proud of you. You closed one eye, concentrating, trying to get the pistol in a good position. Suddenly, Bec sat down for a moment and that was all it took. You aimed it between his eyes and you shot it. There was a loud bang, a whimper and he was on the ground. Blood was pouring from a wound in between his eyes. You gasped.  
"Dave!" you yelled, throwing the pistol to the ground. "You said it wouldn't hurt him!"  
"He'll get up in a moment. But we don't want to look suspicious, do we? Let's go back to yours."  
You had ran back to your house and your dad had informed you only hours later that Bec had been shot. Dave told you not to lose your cool, so you acted surprised when he told you._

"Hm," you contemplate. "Is this one safe?"  
"Absolutely." He reassures you.  
"Alright then, if you're sure. I can trust you Dave, I know that!" you say, grinning.  
"Alright, so your dad is out right now, yeah?" he asks.  
"Well no shit Dave, he left around an hour ago." sometimes Dave is really stupid, you muse to yourself. He ignores your comment, though.  
"Okay, well," he's heading towards your bedroom door. "Follow me." You follow him down out of your room and down the hallways until you reach the kitchen. There's a jack in the box lying on the ground for some reason. Dave stands beside it and gestures to it.  
"We're gonna need this." he tells you.  
"Um," what in the hell could you use a jack in the box for? "Why?"  
"You'll see. Pick it up and set it on the counter." You do just that. This thing has a large grin on its face that is unnerving and it has its hands sculpted in such a way it can hold things.  
"Alright, go into that drawer," says Dave, gesturing to the one with all the cutlery in it. "And bring out the two sharpest knives." You cock your head at him, but turn towards the drawer and shuffle through it until you have two sharp knives held in your hands.  
"Now, put them in the jack in the box's hands." You do just that.  
"Okay, you see that cake your dad was making before he left? Put it in there."  
"Put this in the cake? Are you serious?" you ask him. It's bewildering, what kind of prank is this?  
"Yes."  
"Fine," you sigh as you put it into the cake, making a hole in it as you do which you cover up with a lot of icing.  
"Now what?" you ask.  
"Now..we wait."  
You wait a while. Your dad is taking longer than usual to get back from his errands, so in this time Dave explains the prank to you.  
"Okay, what you have to do it get him down to face the cake, okay? Right in front of where you put the thing. And this one has a button on it at the top that makes it spring. So you have to yell 'surprise!' and knock the front of this cake off and press the button, okay?"  
"Uhm...okay? So this jack in the box jumps in his face and scares him, right?" you ask him. It's an odd prank, you have to admit.  
"You could say that."

After another 15 minutes of waiting your dad is home.  
"Ready?" Dave whispers. You nod your head and yell for your dad to come see something. You tell him to get down to face the cake. And as Dave whispers three you knock the front of the cake off and press the button. The jack in the box jumps with the knives clutched in its sculpted hands, and one of the knives impales your father in the forehead. Dave is yelling now, for you to pick it up and shove the knives into your dad's stomach and his eyes. There's blood everywhere and you don't understand why you're doing this. Your dad is screaming, but Dave is screaming louder, the same phrase.  
_**Kill him.  
Kill him.  
Kill him.  
FUCKING KILL HIM EGBERT!**_

One of your neighbours must have heard the screeches of your dad, and as the doctors rush in and take you away in a separate truck than your dad you don't understand a thing. You feel tired though, and slightly dizzy and you're knocked out on the floor of the van before you realize it.

When you wake up, you're in a white room that's completely padded. It's like a giant bed, but it feels secluded and scary. You don't like it. A man enters the room in a white coat and a clipboard.  
"John," his tone is monotone. You grin up at him to find yourself constrained and that you can't move your arms or legs. Inconvenient.  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?"  
"Why? Why did you hurt your father?"  
"Dave told me to!" you giggle. This seems to be all he needs to know, because he's out of the room immediately. You begin to quietly laugh to yourself, and it grows louder into a cackle.  
_"Dave! Dave, we'll be here forever because we're best friends, aren't we? That was a great prank! Our best yet! Let's do one like that again sometime!"_


End file.
